


I'll Break My Heart To Break You

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Loss of Control, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: Oswald cannot stand Edward spurning him, and his frozen presence at The Iceberg Lounge doesn't help.





	I'll Break My Heart To Break You

"What if I said... I miss you?" Oswald raised a glass as if to toast Ed's frozen form. This was his fifth drink at The Iceberg Lounge and with each sip, his drunkenness became more apparent. "It's not like I wanted this."

Which was a half truth and Oswald forced the other half down with another sip of his Old Fashioned. The ice cubes clanking around in the glass, a clear sign that the tumbler was nearing empty. 

"You left me with no choice. None what-so-ever!" Oswald's voice rising in pitch and inebriated tone. "I wasn't good enough to be your lover and then I just wasn't good enough to be your friend."

There was a tap of a cane striking the floor, followed by the audible shuffling of feet, and labored breathing emanating through Oswald's clenched teeth.

It took him almost a full minute to make his way over to his precious Edcicle. With every new beating and dodging of death, Oswald's legs and his ability to walk became more worse for wear.

Icy air blasted his alcohol heated body; the sweat on his brow cooling. Oswald repeating himself, "I couldn't be your lover or friend. I wasn't even enough to be your enemy."

A cry of grief and anguish ripped itself from his throat. Almost as if it were a separate entity; desperate to rid itself of the miserable confines of a physical prison.

"Fine. That's just fine Ed. It's dandy, peachy fucking keen!" Oswald losing control of himself by the second. "My heart feels as hard and heavy as a stone! Every time I look at you like this, it makes me sick, this is the only way I could get you to stay with me....."

Without sparing another thought, Oswald gave into the seething rage gripping him, and raised his cane in the air. When the instrument came back down, it struck Ed's frozen tomb, creating a giant crack. 

An odd sensation washed over him - guilt and relief - as he watched the fracture splinter and eventually chunks of ice came tumbling down.

Unfortunately, those cubes contained bits of the former Riddler and Oswald passed out from the shock of what he had done.


End file.
